Casually Cullen
by KatellaEverSwan97
Summary: Just a story about what it's like to live in the Cullen House! Family/Humour/Romance : Canon Pairings. It will be a continuous story as I get new ideas : R


**Hey! So here's the new story I promised. I know it's been like forever but oh well, it's here now! Yay! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**~Katella**

**BPOV: (Cullen's House)**

It was another rainy day in Forks. No surprise there. I was exhausted last night after an extremely long day shopping with Alice. I swear that girl will be the death of me one day! I rolled over and found the bed empty and cold. I had a debate in my head on whether I should get up and find Edward or just stay here in the comfy bed, although I would never admit it to Edward. It would just prove him right.

I jolted up right in bed, listening to the clash of saucepans and pans downstairs. I flung myself out of bed and almost ran face first into Emmett in the hallway.

"Whoa, slow down there lil' sis!" he chuckled and I blushed deep red causing Emmett to laugh even louder.

I knew saucepans and pans couldn't physically hurt a vampire but I couldn't help but wonder. I mean, what does a vampire that doesn't eat have to do with a kitchen? I tip-toed through the house, attempting to be quiet so that Edward couldn't hear me coming. When I rounded the corner, it was one of the funniest sights I had ever seen. Edward was bending down trying to pick up all pots and pans that had poured out of the cupboard and onto the floor, muttering angrily to himself.

I leant in the kitchen walkway and smirked at him. He had obviously heard me. But like I said, I was _attempting_ to be quiet. He suddenly froze and stood up straight.

"Good morning. How are we today?" I said, trying to keep myself from laughing.

"Morning, love. Sorry, did I wake you?"

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest.

"No, I was already awake." I reluctantly let go and stepped around him observing the kitchen. There were eggs, an array of spices and bread out on the counter.

"What's all this for?" I ask him.

"I was going to make breakfast in bed for you but you're awake now."

"It's ok. I can make it myself. I don't want you fussing over me."

"You sure? I do know how to cook you know."

"I know you can cook but I want to show you how I do it."

He sighs and goes to sit on the stool. He watches me intently and makes faces at the food.

"I still don't understand how you can eat that. It looks revolting." He says.

"Well, you do realize that I could say the same thing about you, you know?."

He chuckles at my response and goes back to watching me cook intently.

After breakfast, I go take a shower. The scent of my strawberry shampoo and the hot water running down my back relax my muscles and clear my head, taking me out of the sleepy state I was in. I get out of the shower, dry my hair, brush my teeth, and get dressed for the day. I wasn't doing much today because Carlisle was at work and Esme, well, to be honest I'm not sure where she is plus it's the weekend so there's no need to dress up, although Alice would disagree. I walk down the stairs – thankfully without falling on my face – with my special edition of Wuthering Heights, that Edward bought for me, in hand.

All the Cullen children are doing something different. Rosalie and Alice are both flicking through fashion magazines while Jasper, Emmett and Edward are playing some video game. I'm surprised at Edward. He usually doesn't enjoy those kinds of things like Emmett does but who am I to complain. I like it when he spends time with his brothers, he seems a little more carefree than usual and it's good thing… most of the time.

As soon as I sat down, I knew Alice would be all over me telling me all about what she has designed for the wedding. I love that she is so enthusiastic and happy for Edward and I but she can go on and on about what colour of white the tablecloths are for a good half hour.

"So, Bella, I have this idea for the reception where…" I tuned her out immediately. It is the weekend after all and I just wanted to relax without having to be bombarded with wedding questions or fashion talk. Edward obviously sensed how uncomfortable I was and came over and pulled me into his lap. Like I said, I love how she's so enthusiastic with her ready-to-go attitude but weddings aren't my area of expertise. Can you tell?

"Alice—" Edward started to warn Alice and give her a lecture for the millionth time when he got cut off by the hyperactive, wedding obsessed pixie that is Alice.

"I know, I know. 'I need to calm down and stop overwhelming Bella'" She said in her perfect impersonation of Edward's voice. "I get it! You don't love me." She said faking a sob but only a vampire could know the difference. She's great at acting unlike me.

"No, no. He didn't mean it like that. I'm just new to all this. That's all." I said, resting my hand on her shoulder and desperately hoping it would cheer her up.

"It's ok. I know how Edward can get sometimes." She giggles and runs off. We shake our heads and laugh. That's our Alice.

It had fallen quiet in the living room and had Emmett paused his video game with Jasper.

"So, where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Jasper asks.

" You tell me, Jasper because this one right here," I said pointing to Edward behind me. "won't tell me where we are going."

"Gee, bro, could you get any more lame?" Emmett asked.

I laughed at his comment and Edward just looked at me like 'since when is Emmett funny?' I laughed even harder at that.

"See! At least she thinks I'm funny! Unlike some people in this room and by some people I mean you, Eddie-kins!"

"Ok, Emmett. Number 1: Don't call me 'Eddie-kins'," Edward said making a face at the pet name Emmett has for him. "Number 2: It's a surprise for Bella."

"You know how I don't like surprises." I whined.

"Yes, I do know that. But let me tell you, love, you will love this one. Can you make one exception? Just this once?" _Oh god, he knows I can't resist that look on his face. Gosh, look away Bella! _I thought to myself. I look away and try to resist the urge to agree. Luck was not on my side today. _But when is it ever on my side? _I think

"Ugh! Fine! Gosh, just stop looking at me like that! Geez" I cover my face with my hands in an attempt to avoid the dazzling stare that gets me every single time.

"Like what? What ever do you mean?" Edward was smirking now. And acting innocent was going to get him nowhere.

"Like THAT!" I say, exasperated and point to his face. "You of all people should know what I'm talking about since I tell you time and time again what that face does to me." I try to stay serious even though he has the funniest expression on his face right now.

Emmett and Jasper are both 'ooh'-ing now. I try to get off of him and walk away but he pulls me back down! Stupid vampire strength!

"Excuse me? But where do you think you're going, missy?" He asks playfully.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to leave if that's OK with you." Acting is something I've never been good at so I decide not to torture him anymore and just give up on it. I'm trying to so hard to pry his hands apart and set myself free when he suddenly lets go and I lurch forward and land on the floor. _Phew! Thank god I missed the coffee table. That would've been ugly!_ I look back at Edward. He looks so worried. Although I did feel bad for him, I tried not to laugh.

"Are you OK?" He asked urgently. He goes to help me up but stops when I crack up laughing. Like I said, I _tried_ not to laugh. Edward gives me a weird look, probably wondering what was so funny about almost giving myself a concussion. He's always so over-protective of me and Emmett always teases him about it.

"I'm f-fine." I manage to get out in between laughs. Edward pulls me up and onto his lap and wraps his arms around my waist while I rest my hands on top of his.

"What was all that about?" Edward asked.

"I just wanted to see how long I could act and keep it up without you realizing that I was faking it." I still couldn't hold in my tiny bursts of laughter.

"Well, love, you certainly had me fooled!" He chuckles along with me. Emmett decides to step in and make a comment at Edward, like usual.

"Yeah, dude, you may be the smartest in the family besides Carlisle but you need to get your eyes checked! Because that performance…well, I don't even have words to describe it." He laughs and looks at Jasper and they both smirk.

I fake gasp. "Emmett, I am highly offended. My acting skills are perfectly believable, thank you very much." Emmett stares at me with a look on his face like, "Are you seriously trying?" He blinks a couple times and then shakes his head as if he was daydreaming about something miles away from where we are.

It's silent in the room for a while before Emmett starts laughing so loudly that I jump 10 metres in the air! Emmett gets up and starts to walk away as well as Jasper.

"Okay, Bella. Whatever you say!" They both disappear up the stairs.

I turn back to Edward and we both shake our heads. Emmett will always be the same, no matter what. But we love him anyway!

"So, love, what do you want to do today?" He asks with a smile on his face.

I think for a moment. What do I want to do today? He can see that I'm trying to think of something to do and he starts to give suggestions.

"Ok, we could go for a walk in the forest or see your Dad, although I don't think you want to do that. We could go listen to Claire De Lune in my room and just relax or we could go plan a bit of the wedding but that entails Alice and by what you've just experienced with Em and Jazz I don't think you would want to go near her." He chuckles to himself and I join in.

It all goes quiet for a second until I can a door open and then suddenly feel a soft gust of air whirl around me only to find little Alice resting her chin on her hands on the back of the couch and batting her jet black eyelashes at me. _And she's back again!_ I think to myself and I can only guess what she's about to talk about.

"So, Bella. I heard you mention the words 'plan' and 'wedding.' Now, I think you should…" I tuned her out immediately not wanting to hear the rest of it.

This was going to be a _long_ rest of the afternoon.

**This is a continuous story so as I get new ideas I will write another chapter so do put this on alerts. I can be very slow when it comes to updating but if you review and alert this story then you might just get a quick update! I've already partially started the second chapter! :D REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
